


What if the comics are right?

by AviDragonLady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviDragonLady/pseuds/AviDragonLady
Summary: Spoilers but it's funny, and oh yeah, MAJOR spoilers. DO NOT read before seeing the movie!!!





	What if the comics are right?

Okay, so in one version of events in the comics, the people who vanished at the end of Infinity War are in the soul stone. What does this mean? Well, for the movie franchise, it means more movies. For fanfiction writers? GOLD! It’s almost like a coffeehouse AU, but without the coffee. Wait, how is this better..?  
   Remember who's potentially in the stone: Mantis, and both Peters. One Peter is young, and KNOWS ALL THE NEW LINGO. The other Peter is older, and has outdated lingo.  
   Henceforth, to avoid writing Peter a lot, I will refer to them as Spidey and Quill.

   Scenario: Someone (maybe Groot?) teases Mantis, for being Mantis.

   Quill, feeling protective, snapped “She's a precious cinnamon roll. Leave her alone!”  
    Sam Wilson lost it. He laughed so hard his eyes watered. There wasn’t precisely ground where they were, but if there were, that’s what his knees would’ve hit. Bucky wasn’t far behind.  
   Mantis screeched “Aah! Do not eat me!”  
    Sam and Bucky laughed even harder. Even Scarlet Witch’s mouth twitched.  
   Quill put her hands on his temples. “Feel what the words mean in my head.”  
   Mantis’ eyes unfocused as she read his thoughts. They softened as they came back to the outside world. She looked at him, smiling her awkward little smile. “Aww, thank you! That is so sweet!”  
   “Literally,” Spidey said, dimples deep with mischief.  
   “I am Groot,” the teen leered.  
   “Oh shut up, ya great big twig!” Quill said without much heat.  
   “I’m getting cavities over here,” Fury grumbled.  
   “Yeah, me too, but I don’t mind,” Bucky said, one corner of his mouth lifted. “Makes the lack of time fly right by.”  
   “Well, there is time, in some sense; otherwise, we wouldn’t be able to talk to each other,” Dr. Strange pointed out. “Even if it isn’t as linear as you’re perceiving it.”  
   “Nerrrrrrrrd!” Spidey said, in his best Homer Simpson impression.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea based on my sister's Geekiary article. If you're curious, it's on http://thegeekiary.com


End file.
